Alice is Dead Trapped in wonderland series Book 1
by A-no-messing
Summary: A novel about alice being dead... please read and comment. the 1st book in the series. An OC series. also contains swearing from black joker.
1. Chapter 1

Wazzzuuupppp! It's A-no-messing here! Just want to let you know Alice WILL be dying! YAY! Happy times! *dancing*and it may turn into oc as well.

Or maybe not... *sad face* the reasons i love blood is because: he's a mafia boss like mello from death note, he likes violence and guns i do too... And he doesn't like alice and wants to kill her same with me. I also love Elliot, ace, borris and the twins.

Anyway comments are loved... enjoy: D

Part 1: Alice is Dead?

Alice watched the two boys in horror; she instantly put her hand to her stomach and felt the slimy crimson blood that now soaked her white and blue laced dress, "I had to do it." Blood stated before turning his back on the dying victim.

Alice was going to die, now Blood had the reason from his sister to kill her, she made treason against the queen and she would surly pay for it with her last breath, "ALICE!" Peter screamed rushing towards his beloved one.

Peter crouched next to his beloved one where Alice had fallen, dying in the snowy path outside the clock tower, Blood carried on walking unemotional from Alice and her now presumed fate, "What happened?" Elliot asked him when he came trudging back to his mansion.

"Alice is dead." Blood whispered, "What? How can that be?" Elliot asked him numerous questions, tugging at his sleeve, "How?" Dum and Dee whispered now beside Blood, "It's nothing to worry about, she was killed by Peter." Blood said ruffling both their hairs and smiling weakly at them.

The two now adult boys stared at each other, a smile crept upon both of their faces, Blood turned and walked back inside his mansion, fully satisfied with his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note- soz i was revising for exams and haven't had the time to upload, here is the second part. Pls give me some ideas, thank u. Anyway comments are loved... enjoy: D

Finally my four fave characters are included in this story.

Peter sighed clutching his beloved love's hand; he felt revenge stir up in his throat, _I WANT to KILL blood_ he thought, glancing towards the window. The sky turned slowly grey, while the grass glistened like ruby red pearls, _how odd _he thought sighing as he gently tucked a stray hair from the deathly cold treasured one's face to behind her ear.

"Alice, I am sorry. Forgive me, if I never took you here, you wouldn't be in this mess. You would be living and mine forever." Peter whispered chocking back the tears forming in his eyes, _if only she was alive_ he thought before a loud knocking on the door brought his harsh reality.

He angrily got up and grudging his way towards the door, he was surprised to see the least two favourite characters in all of wonderland on his doorstep, "How is she doing." White said while black stormed in.

"I didn't even want to come here. White forced me to as a dare." Black said smirking, white walked calmly in standing next to his brother, "I brought her some books, cause she kept going on and on about her love for books." White ranted, while Black stared at Alice laying dead and cold in the bed.

"I also brought her some playing cards. Because she would get fucking bored under peter's house rules" Black continued, "oh shit, left the gate unlocked. Got to run" Black remembered, he said walking confidently towards the door handing the cards to Peter as he went.

The door shut quietly but maybe a little too loud for Peter's taste.

White shifted his feet from one another as his brother left, "So how is she?" White speculated, as Peter went back down and sat cautiously on the chair next to Alice, "She's recovering but slowly." Peter whimpered.

"I wonder if Vivaldi knows about the secret." White questioned him, "yes, she will sure know." Peter speculated, Peter sighed again.

"Well the jester kid's are worried about the performance tonight, see you." White joked as he turned and walked to the door, shutting it silently, before he handed the book which was now in Peter's hands.

Peter curiously wondered what the book was; he turned around and read the cover, _Alice in Wonderland what a strange book_,_ never heard of it around here_ _before_ he thought before opening it and reading the first chapter.

"ALICE! ALICE!" Borris screamed as he ran towards Peter's house, _i hope she's okay_ he thought, as he went quickly passed house's and landmarks, "Boris!" Ace suddenly appeared in front of him, "What do you want?" Boris harshly questioned him.

"Where's Alice?" Ace impatiently questioned him, "why should I tell you?" Boris smirked, "Why do you want to know? You want to try to kill her again?" Boris questioned the naive ace of hearts.

"No. I want to tell her something." Ace whimpered, "Fine. Follow me and don't get lost." Boris teased, "I promise I won't." Ace protested.

The two of them walked towards Alice, hoping she will be fine and safe.

"Peter White. I'm afraid Miss Alice is pregnant." The old cheery family doctor whispered beside him while Peter squeezed Alice's hand. Tears formed in Peter's eyes, "But who is the father?" He questioned the doctor, "I will take a DNA parental test of the baby and report back to you tomorrow." The doctor whispered before leaving. Peter sank to the floor letting go of Alice's hand.

Tears fell down his face, like a tedious river in the moonlight.

Meanwhile Boris and Ace came face to face with a young girl about Alice's age, she was covered in blood, her dress soaked through with it, she had a deathly smile playing on her lips, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Boris questioned the interesting girl.

"I am an assassin and my master told me to tell you, your time is neigh." She said smirking before disappearing in front of them. "Strange girl." Ace whispered beside Boris, "Yeah, let's go." Boris ranted.

Who was the father of Alice's child? What is this secret? Who is the mysterious assassin?


End file.
